


Reunion

by lilolilyrae



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, Prompt Fill, Reunions, The Old Guard Femslash Fortnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Nile had never travelled alone before she turned immortal- something she had always wanted to try.Now, after spending several months exploring distant countries moving form one city, one continent to the next, she is glad to return to the people she loves.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Nile Freeman, Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Nile Freeman/Quynh | Noriko, Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Nile Freeman/Quynh | Noriko, andronilynh - Relationship, andy/quynh/nile - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: The Old Guard Femslash Fortnight 2020





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jackwolfskid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackwolfskid/gifts).



> For the femslash fortnight Sunday prompt 'reunion' (yes, I was lazy on the title), as it's technically Sunday here already - and I should be asleep, but what can I do? My shippy heart be shippy <3

Dragging her backpack off of the luggage claim, Nile yawns as she makes her way to the exit, staying constantly on the lookout for threats the way life in the military as well as running missions with her family has taught her, and at the same time trying to keep an eye out for her welcome committee. She doesn’t know who exactly is coming to collect her, but Quynh texted her that she doesn’t have to worry about transport home from the airport, so-

“Nile!” a voice calls out from the small crowd of waiting people. Nile turns her head to see two women leaning against the banister. At the sight, she beams despite her exhaustion and hurries over to greet them.

“Andy! Quynh, you’re both-”

The rest is cut off when Quynh pulls her into her arms and twirls her around, always surprisingly strong and right now taller than her in heels so high Nile doesn’t even want to think about wearing them, laughing and holding her close-

Then, Quynh sets her down and pushes her right into Andy’s arms who presses a kiss to her lips, and Nile doesn’t think anymore at all.

She’s happy to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus: 
> 
> also on tumblr: [lilolilyr](https://lilolilyr.tumblr.com/post/644963106680913920%20cursed%20timeline)
> 
> if you liked it, let me know! <3


End file.
